


Abandoned

by Arachnkid



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Multi, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arachnkid/pseuds/Arachnkid
Summary: A being lurks in the mists of a woods..Who is it and what does it want?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Verse 0

**Author's Note:**

> First fic y'all know the drill. Suggestions are welcome. I wont leave until this is finished and that is a threat.

Sinfully silent songbirds slip from the sights of predatory dangers invisible to the eye as they watch on. Streams flow away carving their way through the soft ground carelessly as they watch on. Creative creatures dodge their sights day after night after twilight. As they watch on nothing changes.  
As they watch on everything changes.  
The little lake glows with all its wishful will; it is midnight. The ivy bonds burn them, mottling its cracking grey shell.  
Time draws closer to them as fate answers his demands once again. They take the moments to ponder whom will desire their services and if they will succumb. The thought is gone before they decide whether to care.


	2. Verse 1

Leaves crunching below the faithful knights’ feet echo like avalanches in the quaint quiet of the lost woods. Time grows weaker as the knight finds themself in the familiar mists that draws them to their fate. A moment of consideration is given to their charge which is begrudgingly dispelled, they have an army to keep them safe and fate demands them.

Drawn by the sight of a softly glowing lake the knight approaches their sights.

“Accursed child what draws you to my sacred grove?” They ask drawing the mortal’s attention to Them self. The soul response gifted to them is a tilt of the head as they are assessed. Strange it is to receive no reaction from one as young as this, normally they are at least startled. “Mortal speak up, though I might be great in you eyes I have yet to master telepathy awe-inspiring enough to communicate with something as sentience lacking as you.”

The mortal blinks and then appears startled. Amusing how low these creatures truly are it makes them wonder how they made it past birth. “Would you rather not hear what I have to say?”. The mortal raises an eyebrow and motions for them to continue with a simple wave of the hand. “If you so desire, I can return you to the moment your fate was sealed with all the knowledge you currently posses of the present. This will allow you to change your future and that of those around you to favour yourself”.

This was, unsurprisingly, met with blank stares. “I understand that this is a lot for someone of your Position to comprehend thus I will be so kind as to give you a week to decide. Take this pendant and keep it on yourself.” With this statement a stone cracked grey pendent formed itself in front of the mortal, who did eventually figure out how to take it. “Once you decide to clasp it and say the words ‘for whom who answers take my mind back to whence it found itself fate bound.’ Or wait is that too much for you? Hmm just say ‘take me back’ and I’ll do the heavy lifting. Now leave and return to your business and disturb myself no longer”

With this the mortal left the premises. This one will be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How does the length suit people? Should the chapters be longer but take longer?


	3. Verse 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some small edits throughout the chapter to make it legible- nothing story changing.

‘What the actual fuck’ was the first thought that passed through the knights mind the second was ‘that was the most transparent bullshit I’ve seen in a long while. That daemon didn’t even bother to mask their sent from me. Did he even know who I was before they started their sales pitch?’. With the knight’s minor complaints of their methods out of the way the knight decided to start to head back to their charge, to report this of cause.   
The misty scenes around the knight change with every ten paces with each weaving turn as one would expect in these woods. However, one would not expect that Hylia’s chosen hero would be on a first name bases with the carved trees mottled with foreign mosses and the supposed malice born creatures of which many hear of and see and rightfully stay far-Far away. The woods take this fear-based reputation in stride often taking intruders out before they cause a threat to the fragile, robust power the woods have fought for throughout many more generations and ganons than they are credited for.   
As the sun begins to prepare for its evening affairs the knight leaves the woods to begin their south westerly journey back following the paths back. A once nightmarish trek littered with the depths of Malice’s power becomes a rather pleasant star pathed excursion. The soft whinnies of Cinnamon occasionally break the silence as the familiar, stuffy palace walls loom ever more over the faithful knight. Both parties were adjusted to long treks thus took few breaks as the knight was not going to waste time on their way back. Fortunately, the roads towards Castle Town were being re-established remarkably quickly making the terrane far easier to cope with and the many crops and grasses planted on the sides of the path made it much more sustainable. As they reach to edge of the new Castle Town’s beginnings the sun starts to peek out onto on the knights back much to their displeasure. They leave Cinnamon with the stable and walk through the palace gates into the too perfect, unnatural nature of the gardens.  
As the knight walks down the path many soldiers and guards stop to salute one of their few living heroes. The knight betrayingly finds themselves thankful that it is not time yet for the recs to have started drills as that is always the most embarrassing, too many over-eager people staring and whispering as if they weren’t yelling at least the older ones were too tired to gawk. They swiftly make their way through the gardens to the palace walls to the knight’s charge’s door with practiced precision to avoid unnecessary delays. They steal a moment to make sure their uniform they had yet to take off was impeccable, it would have been due to the charms in the seams but it never hurt to check. Then they gently knock upon the door, she already knows who it is; expected it even.  
A muffled yawn slips through the sturdy dark wood door moments before a deep breath in which finds itself exhaled as a deep sigh. One of disappointment from what the knight can tell from the tone through the door. A short while passes, she’s rubbing her temples as she often does before deciding what to do with the knight she was tasked to deal with a century ago. They have no auditory or visual indications of such but after seven years of knowing her, her ticks were well known to the knight much to her utmost displeasure. She often demanded a manual on *how to deal with them* despite the amount of times they tell her one does not exist; they did burn it for a reason a few lives ago and they doubt that their charge will find any copies just lying about.  
“Weren’t you supposed to be gone for the week?” Their charge accuses, tired leaking into her voice.  
‘Ah so she has just woken up’ thought the knight. ’Or she has yet to sleep’. The knight found themselves disgruntled at the latter thought as she promised to take proper care of herself if they left.  
“Well you came all this way back to the castle on your second day of mandatory vacation you might as well come in”  
The knight walked into their charge in their night gown sitting on the bed. ‘So, she did sleep then’. /Isn’t mandatory vacation an oxymoron Queen? / signed the knight.  
“It’s so I can get a vacation from you, you oxyMoron" strategically countered their charge.  
The knight grasps their chest /Queen your words they… they wound me! How could one as gracious as you hurt my lowly self so badly? Have you no mercy? /  
This acquired the knight a smirk that began to crack at the mask of their charge’s visage, and a free pillow launched at high velocities directly into the knight’s face.  
“What are you doing here Link? Jests aside we both agreed that a week away from the castle is what was necessary for everyone, including you. No wait scrap that, especially you.”  
Sensing the tone shift from the jovial mood a few seconds ago the knight stood back up a little too straight for any party to be comfortable. /I encountered a daemon whilst on my excursion, a powerful one as well although if I may say a stupid one. They were offering the ability to change the past from *the moment their fate was sealed* no mention of the price of such a thing. I thought it best to ask you how to best go about the removal of such a threat/  
The queen thought for a moment before asking “and they offered this to you?”. The knight responded to this with a sharp nod. “How did you answer?”  
/They gave me a week to decide and a pendant with the phrase *take me back*/   
The queens head nodded with understanding and thought. “Well offering this to you and the level of such a contract was a direct breach of our contract with the daemon’s president so we are allowed to remove this threat without protest. What can you tell me of this daemon?”  
The knight thought for a moment. /Powerful/ they responded with / cocky, has had at least two victims from their scent, young in comparison, either in the form of or imprisoned in a statue/  
“Like the one you met within the goddess Hylia’s statue?”  
/Not quite, more like majora in the mask/ This caused the queen to frown if it was in recognition or a lack of the knight could not tell. /They were also in a part of the woods that had more powerful time altering effects/   
“The lost woods?” the charge asked in partial suspicion and partial concern.  
/Yes/  
“Were you there already or did you arrive there due to the daemon?”  
/I was already there but was brought deeper with the mists/  
“Anything else to add or is that all?”  
/Nothing I can think of Queen/. There was a pause after this as their charge nodded and took in all the information.   
“Return here for breakfast in an hour and a half and I’ll tell you the plan for this” The knight nodded at the order, glad for the promise of a plan and some time to sleep. Just because the knight can live on little sleep doesn’t mean that they like or want to. “as well as the bonus vacation you’ll get for helping deal with this threat.” Despite the fact that the knight knew that the other shoe would drop it still drew a cringe from them.   
/Is that all Queen? / they asked with uncharacteristic hesitance fearing a negative answer.  
“Yes, that’s all Link.” A positive response relaxed the knight a bit thus the knight headed for a nap. As the knight headed to their room, they made the small detour to peak into the kitchens who were at this point used to his antics. They soon learnt that breakfast was to be pancakes with a selection of fruit, sans banana of course - a custom recently adapted due to superstitions of them drawing the familiar assassins in skin-tight red outfits and their twelve-year-old during their rebellious faze sense of style.  
After the knight made their way to their room they crashed as they often do after a night of travel, well but lightly fearing attack due to the time spent exposed in the open. This worked in their favour as within the hour a rushed rapping upon their door awoke them quickly and with ease that most were unused to. Within the minute they were standing in the hallway looking at the distressed guard tilting their head in an attempt to encourage the young one to talk. Well they weren’t young; they were older than them, but they were new to this clearly which meant (to their eyes) that they were young.   
“The Queen. She was attacked. Yiga.” The guard rushed to say as they stumbled over their words. With that the knight was moving towards their charge. “She’s alive!” they called out after the knight. They did not hear as they broke out into a sprint.  
They ran down the winding corridors taking the fastest route which just so happened to be the least travelled route. Their mind was a mixture of concerningly clear and racing with ideas inconceivable to one in their position. The journey was too fast and too unbearably, violently slow and laborious.  
When they arrived at their charges room, they were (thankfully) met with a disgruntled charge sitting on the floor holding a bloodied cloth to their head and several guards and soldiers, three soldiers, four guards and a Sheikah, each bearing a different emotion, a mix of fear, anger, terror and self-loathing imprinted on their faces in different blends.   
/What happened here? / Asked the knight, a loaded question if one had ever been asked.  
Calmly, oh so infuriatingly calmly the Sheikah said “A Yiga posed as a member of the cleaning staff and made an attempt on our Queens life, but it has been handled now; the assailant is dead. Nothing you need to concern yourself with now.”  
The knight who has been haunting this world since well before the beginning of what is now known as *Hyrule* could see such a poorly hidden attempt to draw a reaction from them even with the curse of courage breathing down their neck. This did not however prevent this from annoying them, so as a creature who thrives on unfiltered spite simply raised a lone eyebrow at the comment. This caused the delinquent Sheikah to sneer at the knight, the wrong move clearly shown by the increased exasperation of the queen.  
“Ahem” The queen gained the attention from the rest of the room “Someone fetch me a doctor and everyone but Link to leave”  
The people filtered out of the room passed the knight which allowed them to make eye contact with the delinquent Sheikah catching the glance of pure hatred cast their way which once again was met with a raise of their eyebrow. The fury gained by that reaction caused a small burst of euphoria to course through the knight’s veins. Once the door was shut the charge looked at the knight.  
“You shouldn’t really tease them so much you know, it’s not fair to them.”  
/I have no idea what you mean Zelda/  
This response was met with a squint. “If that’s the hill you are to die on so be it but be warned I will roll your corpse down that hill like a malformed cheese wheel when you do”  
/So graphic Queen. Are you sure you’re really our Monarch? Where is all of this supposed innocence? The naivety? How could one so tainted lead us to divine purity? /  
The charge snorted and looked up at the knight before returning her gaze to the cloth being held to her head. She looked pained and if the knight failed to know her better, they would be tempted to say afraid... Vulnerable even.  
“I’m aware of your imposed holiday but may I request you stay here for the rest of today? At my side of course.”  
/You would be a fool to think that your best would be able to make me leave if you gave them the whole Triforce. I’m going to be right here/ The knight found themselves at their charges side, kneeling with her and taking the cloth from her. A soft smile of reassurance graced their face as they gently dabbed the cloth to remove the majority of the blood around the wound. A safe silence fell on the two child soldiers for a period. Their only disturbance arrived about seven minutes later with a timid knocking on the door and an equally fear filled voice informing them the doctor had arrived. The knight and charge shared a glance and the knight fell to the Queens four before the doctor was allowed entrance.  
The man timidly assessed the Queen having lost all grace in his fear due to the lofty responsibility he was given, yet to be fair on him he still accomplished his task to a reasonable standard. It was a quick job, finished in minutes despite the doctors nervous bumblings. This was a success in the queen’s eyes – or, well, would have been if it wasn’t for him then daringly prescribing the worst thing he could to a queen; a day’s bed rest. If one was not familiar with the workings of a queens jobs one might find themselves confused at the horror felt by the queen at being given a day off in which they could pamper themselves and destress. Their knight however did understand that a day in which no work being done was a day in which paperwork would build up at an uncontrollable rate and the vast majority of simple tasks would escalate to life or death leaving a month’s worth of clean up for the queen to do thus removing her free-time for the clean-up period.  
“Surely if it was only cautionary than half a day would be more than sufficient, if something was to appear it would appear during that time would it not?” The queen suggested, most gently of course.  
“I’m sorry your highness for it must be a whole day” the doctor repeated, carefully.  
“Surely we can arrange a check-up at the time and decide then?” the queen offered.   
“If you think that would be necessary, I’m certain we could arrange that but my queen you must really rest for the whole day. There will be nurses to check up on you every twenty minutes”  
The knight was impressed with the man, not many were brave or stupid enough to go against the queen in such a fashion – especially those as naturally timid as himself.  
“If that will be all my Queen, I will request my leave”  
“Granted Doctor” The queen responds formal as ever. The knight could most certainly not hear defeat and irritation within her response. There were no masked foul looks thrown at the doctors turned back as he left by the ever-formal queen. The knight’s charge however, looked at them and formed a gesture as if to ask *can you believe this guy* which was responded to with a small smile and an over exaggerated roll of the eyes before gesturing to her bed.   
“Wait no, not you two”  
Another gesture.  
“Link if this is about the extra holiday we can negotiate”  
Another gesture.  
“Link please”  
/The first nurse will be here soon/  
Defeat spread across the charges face, seeing as there was no sense in hiding it when the knight knew her better than she knew herself as she threw herself on to her oversized bed not unlike a child throwing a tantrum. The charge deserved this moment of childishness in the knights eyes considering the fact that the child queen never got one and true to the knight prediction the nurse turned up a few second later to make sure the queen was *comfortable* (following directions rather than overworking herself regardless, her stubborn personality was well known within these walls for better - or in this case for worse).  
During this time the knight was sent off to find some *light reading material* by the nurse who believed the knight was intruding so that is what they did. Their charge was delighted to find their work hidden within the pages as the knight’s petty spite made itself known once again in the short period. The queens stubborn streak may have been known to the staff but no one payed head to the whispers about the spiteful woodland creature who had taken her as a charge; a foolish if not useful turn of event which was so polar to the events of a hundred years ago one might have found some sick joke in it. The knight sure found it hilarious whenever it was brought up but was wise enough to never comment.  
Once the nurse’s job was done he was hesitant to leave but was, fortunately for the duo, removed by the breakfast’s arrival. The knight and charge talked about small nothings over the meal, a welcomed distraction from earlier. It wasn’t until the end of the meal until the statue was once again brought back up.   
“Do you think that it needs to be dealt with quickly or do you dub it a more minor threat? I would like to keep you here until the … other more imminent threat has been removed from my halls.”  
/Although powerful the daemons reach wasn’t far given what I could sense from the fog. It is also unlikely the daemon would attempt more than one target at a time due to the recharge a spell like that would need, and they seemed certain I would take the bait. This gives us a week at least/  
The charge nodded gratefully. “That is fortunate as it allows us to tackle one task at a time. Once the next nurse arrives, leave and find out the plan for dealing with the Yiga threat and report back to me after the nurse leaves. After that I will mimic your thoughts to you of it being an ineffective plan and will tell you what my plan is which you will repeat back to the head of security in excruciating detail. Sound like a plan you can get behind?”  
/I don’t understand why you don’t just give me the plan to start with so I can tell them there/  
“Oh! That’s easy. It’s more fun to let them stew for a bit whilst they know they’re about to be told how to do their own job more effectively plus if I ever agree with a plan they will be filled with anxiety as it will be untrod territory. Win-win”  
/Zelda that sounds like something I would say/  
“Scary I know but what did you expect after being such a bad influence on such an impressionable young princess?”  
/First, you are not stupid; you know what’s right and wrong so don’t even try that angle. Second, you’re older than me idiot. /  
“Juxtaposition much?”  
/There is a large difference between stupid and idiotic Queen/  
The harsh knocking at the door informed the two of the nurse’s arrival and the knights cue to leave. As one entered to hinder the queen (make sure she is not going to die of a concussion or something of a similar nature) the other left to go fulfil her orders (enable her unhealthy lifestyle. Well one didn’t become a queen expecting a lifelong vacation).


	4. Verse 3

With the plans for the next few weeks secured, and midday having been several hours ago the evening meal found its scent being carried through the castle halls making many tired personal feel remarkably more famished then just a few minutes ago. The knight found themselves at the foot of their charges bed no longer running errands for her whilst she is bed-bound. Normally they wouldn’t have minded however the attack put them on edge. The two people who would work themselves into the ground on a whim both found themselves working on their days off. This was not an unforeseen turn of events, some staff were collecting their bets during their breaks, however it was unwelcomed by many due to its unhealthy nature. They were however, at a lull at this point as the previous task had been dealt with and the promise of food too close to begin anything new so they found themselves in an unusual predicament. During these times most would relax but this just put the knight and charge on edge.  
“I meant to ask earlier but what were you doing in the lost woods” The charge asked voice filled with characteristic curiosity.  
/I was visiting some old friends and a temple/ the knight stated matter-of-factly as if it was in fact normal to visit such a place for casual reasons like the ones they presented to their charge. This threw her for a second before she continued on. When living with the knight for any substantial amount of time like she had, seven years now and counting, one tends to learn to deal with reacting calmly to being told outlandish things such as she was currently being told. Although concerning now and understandably anxiety inducing in the beginning the skill was most definitely useful in her current career much to her distress.  
“Why the temple? Had something happened?” the charge asks, deciding this would be the best approach to the information presented to her.  
/No, it was just to pay reverence and to attempt to figure out what it was for/  
“How can you pay reverence if you didn’t know what it was for?” the charge asks in pure curiosity.  
The knight paused for a moment before replying. /I was not paying reverence for its original purpose but to someone inside/  
“A goddess statue? No, we would know about that… But someone important, yes? Who?” The charge continues to question, curiosity peaked due to her knights ever cryptic riddles.  
/My-my am I allowed no privacy Zelda? / The knight signs to the charge with exaggerated gusto.  
“Forgive my over eagerness I am simply curios. I had not heard of a place like that in the lost woods.” The charge apologised fearing having asked to much. The knight flinched at the apology.  
/Zelda your fine, it’s me remember? We can joke with each other and your curiosity is one of your best traits. Nothing slips past you, it’s why Wisdom chose you as its barer/ The charge nodded, good. The knight paused, debating whether their charge would be better or worse of knowing and how much to spill. The knight then continued after a second. /But it’s no coincidence that you know so little about the woods, they’re not called the Lost Woods for nothing. /  
“But you know?” the charge picks up.  
/Of course, *I* know, they’re the only part of me I am ever sure of, even when I am not sure of anything else/ the knight admits.  
“This… This seems to be important information you’ve never mentioned before. It does however answer so many questions.” The charge realises.  
/The climate wasn’t particularly friendly for me or my peoples whilst we were growing up and recently it didn’t really feel that releve-/ the charge interrupts them.  
“So-so many questions like how you managed to get to the rafters of the dining and ballroom halls with no equipment, and can communicate with fairies with no assistance, and can sense the faintest of magic shifts, and can get rupees from pots and grass, and can talk to spi-“ the charge rambles before stopping herself when she realises her knight is trying to sign.  
/Yes, to all but the latter and no I will not elaborate. Also, dinner will be here in three seconds/  
“Wait no go back to the-” The knocking on the door interrupted her and drew her attention. A second passed before she snapped her attention back to them “Wait is that how you do that as well?”  
/No and drop the topic lest prying ears get a hold of it/ The charge inhaled sharply and covered her mouth with her hands, looking guilty, the knight felt bad, but it was a necessary evil due to the proximity of others. The knight collected the food and started to divvy it up for the two of them as the charge moved to the table.   
As she sat, she saw that most of the vegetables had been moved to their plate and anything that had even been sitting next to salt on hers, typical of them. The two began to eat the roast fish dish in a comfortable silence.   
It was some time before either of them thought about breaching the quiet. It was eventually Zelda, as always. “I know that I asked you to stay but we do eventually need you to take a real, honest to goddesses break. You are going to exhaust yourself if not, just being here stresses you out.”  
/I know… I know it’s just- leaving you- and with this how can I convince myself that you are safe? Leave and not be able to make back in time? We both know I wouldn’t survive it in more ways than one/  
“Link…” the charge looked sorrowful. The silence returned, louder this time. Neither knowing what to say both kept quiet, even the sounds from their cutlery muted. Both glanced around the room: to the bookshelves, the bed, the closed window which someone should have definitely opened before starting the meal but mostly their plates and the very interesting simple rug below the table and their chairs. It was as the charge looked at the bookshelf for maybe the fourth or fifth time in the last few minutes and began to scan the book bindings at the familiar titles an idea passed through her mind. “What if we were to create a device or something of the sort that would allow me to send you signals and allow you to return to my side in a moment? Would you feel able to wander from these walls then?”  
The knight paused and thought hard for a time if the look on their face was any indication a frown that seemed to grow deeper as the moments, seconds, minutes passed by. More than enough for the charge to doubt the knight would accept. Eventually the knight slowly began to sign /Mayhaps. It would be achievable if expensive in both time and resource but, if that is a plan you wish to proceed with, I can find little fault with it. /  
The charge smiled brightly at the response knowing her idea was accepted and her knight would not be able to weasel out of it at a later date. Confident of her next actions she informed the knight. “Perfect! I shall assign some researchers to that in the morning. For now, do you feel like desserts?”  
/If you are asking me Zelda you clearly don’t know me well enough. / the knight responded with a confident smile that suited them far better than the blank or stoic face that they wore most of the time. Well some obviously must prefer the blank look if some of the rumours the queen has heard bare any truth.   
“Oh, hush you.”  
/Many have tried but even without a voice I am still the most annoyingly loud person in any room. Beautifully ironic isn’t it Queen? /  
The charge raised their eyebrow at the comment, a habit which may have been stolen by the receiver, but the response served its purpose well enough even if the knight found it a little bit amusing. The charge then sent a request for breakfast to be sent to their room.  
“Well is there any other bombshells that you would like to drop in me whilst we are on the subject?” the charge asked as she sat down once again.  
The knight looked to be debating something but promptly responded with /No, nothing off of the top of my head/. The charge trusted her knight, if something was important they would tell her before it became a problem, and they had already mentioned this to her without having been prompted or forced, thus dropped topic.   
/How are you feeling? /  
“A tad tired as of now but other wise fine. Clearly that extra half a day off was excessive, even the nurses stopped visiting for Hylia’s sake! What is that smile for?”  
The knight stuck their tongue out at the charge causing the charge to look around for soft projectiles. The pillow on the chair beside met the giggling knight as the two smiled. The sweets then, for better or worse, found their way to the room allowing the duo to feast on unneeded sugar.  
/Do you want me to stay the night? / asked the knight after some time of playing with their brightly coloured foods.  
“If you wish we can get the blankets out and you can sleep on the chair like you used to.” The charge offered the knight.  
/*Like you used to* Zelda it was two days ago I did that last/  
“Yes. Yes, it was” the charge stated simply.  
/Alright then I’ll get the blankets out/ signed the knight before going to the wardrobe and opening it. The knight then reached up to grab the blankets and came up short. After a few embarrassing, hilarious seconds of jumping up to reach the blankets an amused laughter started up from behind them. /What? / angrily signed the knight perhaps a bit embarrassed given the red ting forming at the tips of their ears.  
“Need help with that?” asked the amused charge as she reached up and grabbed the blankets from above them, a mischievous glint forming in her eye.   
/ It is important to me that you know that if you were anyone else, I would ask if your face is punch proof. /  
“I am well aware; I have had to talk down some very intense political situations because of you.”   
/You should really feel lucky that I never tested it. It was really close on some occasions. They were a hair away from finding out that the “stupid teen” could deck some frivolous court noble remarkably easily and walk away unshaved. /  
“And the Zornia incident?”  
/ I said I was sorry about that one but to be fair on me-/  
“No”  
/No? /  
“No. Shut up and get ready to sleep Link”  
/Ma’am yes Ma’am/ was signed with a salute at the end for flourish which caused a smile to crack on the charged face. Both shattered from the day of doing very little and wanting to do much, they prepared for the night. The charge slipping into her silky nightdress and setting her bed to be exactly right for sleeping rather than lounging as it had been for the day. This careful set-up would not be ruined in the first five minutes of her sleep because she definitely does not migrate on her bed which was definitely oversized for one person foreshadowing eventual expectations of marriage, to a Goron if the size of the extra space is any indication. The knight creating what would look like a blanket nest upon an oversized armchair to the unknowing eye but to one trained in the ways of Link the charge would know that it is fucking comfy especially she realises to a forest spirit such as themselves. They both settled down as sleep met the two unusually quick. The other presence presented a comfort to them in the form of a sense of safety that rapidly enveloped the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter felt very awkward and will most likely change. Will update if I do.


	5. Verse 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small changes throughout Verse 2 to make it resemble a chapter but no changes to the story, it is not necessary to re-read.  
> Also I now have a tumblr!  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/arachnkid   
> if anyone is interested.

A breeze, stronger than usual most likely signifying an oncoming storm the knight observed (well noted would still be a strong of a word), brushed up against the window shaking it until it clattered. It was just before the sunrise and the knight began their morning routine of rustling about for twenty minutes before the blanket felt a bit too hot and not quite as comfy and managed to actually pry themselves away. The knight thought that they were intitled to this small vice. The castle would not be active for a while yet unlike the knight’s youth where they would have already been working for hours already, training and preparing for their early rising king, a definite improvement made by the new queen in their opinion. By the time they rise the sun is just about to rise, they have to a bit of estimation to arrive at that conclusion as the thick grey clouds prevent any true measure of the sun’s placement.   
The opening of a window confirms the imminence of rain and brings a crisp cool air inside that swirls along the room removing all traces of its previously stuffy environment. The first thing the knight does is start to organise the room once again to how their charge likes to keep it: to do on the left of the desk, references on the right and done in the outgoings box. Then the placement of last night’s dinning ware on the tray to be collected by the cleaners on their first sweep of the large halls. Next to it lays the cloths their charge wore yesterday, clean still but that was not the point of the exercise. These tasks now well practiced took less than ten minutes to complete despite their charges best efforts to keep their room a particularly chaotic bombsite, organised chaos their charge called it however much the knight disagreed it always seemed to end up that way. They then went about lighting the lamps in the room.  
As the room got lighter Zelda opened her eyes, unwillingly as the sweet – Sweet call of sleep sang out for her specifically and when she calls it is very difficult to not get lulled by her. Slowly- Slowly she became aware of her surroundings, Link had already cleaned the room a bit and opened the window. It was another few minutes before she became aware of the violent cold in her room. Eventually Zelda began moving and immediately went to find warmer clothes. A painless task completed after a couple minutes within her walk-in wardrobe she walked back to find her bed already made. She wondered if Link knew why she found them an irritant for so long and they changed or if she is just becoming immune to it.  
“When will breakfast be here?” she asked as she pulled her arms above her head to stretch.  
/The server was just here to ask if we would be ready for food once it has been made, so it shouldn’t be more than an hour/ Link replied. Zelda accepted the statement with a nod. She then made her way over to her desk and got started on preparing to store food after the harvest. Links official duties did not start until after breakfast, so they as always read that book to pass the time. She didn’t know what book it was because the dust cover was removed and the was title too worn to be read. It wasn’t as if she hadn’t asked but they never answered but it was fine as it definitely did not keep her up at night. Nope.  
Time passed quite quickly for the charge for the harvest storage was one of the few things in this kingdom that actually functioned as it should. By the time breakfast arrived she had worked up quite an appetite which was fortunate as the kitchen seems to have made quite the feast for the two of them.  
Zelda watched Link collect the breakfast as she set the table. The food was placed with a satisfying *thunk* despite Links attempt to put the heavy platter down quietly. Zelda then took a plate and began to take what she wanted from the selection in front of her, avoiding the things she knew Link was particularly keen on. Although she may struggle with her knight she had figured out how to make sure they did eat what they enjoyed knowing full well that they would deprive themselves if they thought that she would enjoy it, and that was for her to *not like* it. This only worked because they hadn’t caught on, a dangerous game to play with Link. One which had ended in a screaming match and tears last time he caught one.  
They ate in a comfortable silence for the first few minutes before Zelda piped up. “Once we are done can you go fetch my heads of research, both of magic and science? I would like to get started on the communications device right away.”  
/That is doable Queen. Will you need me further after that or shall I resume my regular duties? / Link asked her.  
“You shall return to your duties as per usual with the exception of joining me for lunch so I can update you on the communicator”  
/Yes Queen/ Replied the ever-faithful knight. She wondered how he kept the *knight* and *Link* so separate, a skill she envied highly during her earlier years. This was second only to the responses they received from the goddesses; a gift loathed by the young princess which she cannot truly say she is over even after the Calamity. After that breakfast was a quick affair both just intent on eating. It was not long until they had packed away, and Link had left to collect the researchers.  
Zelda then stood in front of her desk, watched the door and waited. It was a short while before some of her favourite people were standing before her. Purah, the Sheikah researcher of technology and one of few precious friends she had before the calamity and a curios Iolas, a strange presumably Hylian man who despite often keeping to themselves had formed a cautious friendship with Zelda over a mutual love of research and magic.  
“I am glad you two could see me at this time. I’m hoping I caught the two of you before you got started on your work I didn’t want to disturb you.” Both of the researchers shook their heads. “That’s great. The reason I asked you both here is a small side project for the two of you. A communicator that will allow for messages to be sent from one place to another, preferably mobile with teleporting capabilities.”  
“What will this be used for? If I may ask of course” inquired Iolas.  
“Of course you may, how else would you intend to find out important information? Interpretive dance?” Zelda joked in an attempt to make Iolas more comfortable as his isolated personality left him awkward in such situations despite the timid friendship the two had formed with him. “This will primarily be for me and my personal knight to communicate over long distances and allow them to return to my side in emergencies however, if the devise turns out to be beneficial they may be used for fast communication between villages and towns mayhaps even between domains.”  
“Like how the sheikah slate can communicate with shrines and teleport to them?” Purah asked now deeply intrigued.  
“Similarly, however rather than just signals the devise will need to be able to communicate and decipher text perhaps even images.”  
“You mentioned mobility, what size would you like this to be?” Iolas asked, still quite sceptical on the project.  
“The true ideal I have in mind would be the size of the sheikah slate, but it would be determined by what we can accomplish realistically.”  
Iolas nodded for a few seconds considering something. “Will this devise need to do anything else?”  
“Nothing I can think of but if you can think of something that seems important I have missed fell free to try to incorporate it.”  
With the last few details having been sorted out the two researchers left the room to begin to sketch out the designs for the devise leaving Zelda alone to hope that the two can work together on such a project as it dawned upon her that this would be their first shared project. She really hoped that Purah would not be too overbearing on the shaky man and he not be too ridged in his methodology for her. Zelda then stood up after having started to lean against her desk at some point only to sit back down at it to dedicate herself to her work.   
She started with drafting a letter to King Dorephan about the trade between the two kingdoms, or well, lack thereof being the dilemma. Despite the ending of the calamity and many shrines few Zora merchants left the Zora domain and due to the rebuilding of the Hylian towns there were few free from other closer jobs to take on such a responsibility. Zelda hoped that a large tax brake on imported goods would encourage some merchants to branch out. If not Zelda wouldn’t know what else to do, the majority of her royal training was gathered from an instruction manual left by a previous Queen Zelda from centuries long passed, written in a peaceful time about running a prebuilt government and court. This shows in the fact that half the book, or so it seems, is about how to please nobles not how to rebuild a trade system from scratch.  
This manual had prompted the current Zelda to start her own *how to rule Hyrule* counterpart in which she describes rebuilding Hyrule from its current state to help any future Queens who spent their Princess-hood praying rather than getting an education and were suddenly expected to take care of a dying kingdom.   
By the time Zelda had finished the draft of the letter it was dawning on midday, so she began to head towards the dinning hall. Although neither Link or Zelda would be explicitly hungry due to their large breakfast the two would need a break and a drink by this point and a small sandwich to sustain them would not go amiss. This is what prompted Zelda to choose this location for the meeting, that and it is remarkably easy to set up.  
As Zelda stepped into the hall from the west Link entered through the right. Both made their way to the Zelda’s personal table by the window and sat facing each other. “How has your day been thus far, Link?”  
/Relatively easy and fortunately dull. What about you? / Link signed back.  
“A mixed bag honestly. I spoke with Purah and Iolas and there were no initial issues with the communicator, but they are only just beginning to sketch it now. I have also drafted my letter to be sent to Dorephan, fortunately the cheat manual you found in that secret library-temple place addressed how to write important letters.”   
/That’s good I was starting to think it would be of no use to you. /  
“It is most definitely written for a different time however some parts of ruling never change apparently.”  
/Hopefully as the kingdom progresses it will become more relevant/  
“Well that is the goal however I sincerely doubt will- “Zelda was then abruptly cut off by the loud clattering of silverware spilling onto the floor in an unfortunate wave. Several members of staff rushed to clean up the mess as the Queen and knight regarded the situation.  
Then a sharp searing pain slipped up her side. Hot agony forced her onto the table. She heard a concert of sounds around her as she attempted to assess the situation. It appeared a Yiga managed to stab her given the sickle buried deep inside her. A dead one by now if her knight was worth a fraction what they were being payed by her. She stayed still, blade still in her, rather than risk further damage. Soon she felt someone, Link, pressing on the wound and holding her still. Another one was screaming for a doctor.  
Black was fading into her vision. She concentrated on her scared friends careful breaths. She trusted them; they were next in line after all. Yet something felt wrong about their breathing. Pained if she didn’t know any better. It was unlikely the Yiga hurt Link, so she was confused. Zelda was moved on to the floor still held by Link who was now stroking her hair. It hurt like the breach incarnate.   
Some were now talking to Link but what was being said was beyond her. Link did not respond. They seemed to be crying. Quiet like always. Everything seemed to be getting quiet now. Which made the next part all the more curios for Zelda as a voice, clear as crystal, said a phrase which she was sure should have meant something to her.   
“Take me back”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D


End file.
